A Simple Wish For Love
by Silenced Doves
Summary: While the Scouts have been enjoying a rest from fighting, the evil has spread to the US, it'll take more then the Scouts to stop it this time, i know bad summary, just read please and review hopefully


Alright this is an A/U a few years later the girls are around 18ish last year in highschool. I got the original idea from reading a story from DoddyUK called All the Small Things in Life, let me recommend it as an excellent story to read and she has a great idea, I can only hope to carry out my idea half as well as she did with her story. The words for the poem song thing whichever you want to call it are from me so no stealing..eh i doubt you would i only spent like 5 mins total writing that  
  
January 17th 2004, Ami's Residence 6:50 AM  
  
"In other news the Philadelphia's Smithsonian was bombed the night before. Reports of eye witnesses claim strange monsters and a strange looking young man at the scene prior to the explosions that rocked the center. More information will be released later on, though the government suspects terrorist involvement." Ami barely noticed the news that was given by the newsman, speaking in calm Japanese, once the screen moved from news to sports she instantly turned it off with a click of the remote. The sport's anchor gave her a headache ever time he came on, how he even kept his job was beyond her as he was screaming half the time. Placing the remote back down upon the table side she went back to her cold cereal, preparing for another day at school. Hoping she had studied enough for the College level Biology course she had taken for this year. Dipping the spoon absently into the bowl she brought up a mouthful of Chocolate gum gums, she barely chewed as she continued her morning routine in perfect silence. Life had gotten a bit...well dull since the Negaverse had quieted down, dead perhaps....probably not, though she could hope.  
  
The bell of the grandfather clock her mother had gotten from Germany during one of her seminar trips over for breaking medical research, began to make a deep ring as it turned to seven o'clock. Quickly finishing up her cereal, or what was left of it she deposited it into the sink. She'd worry about it later, along with the dishes from her late dinner alone as usual before that. Picking up her messenger bag she had converted into a more fashionable school bag, she slung it over her shoulder and hurried out the door. Barely having the time to lock it before running down the stairs, she had to make it over to Usagi's by seven fifteen if she hoped to get the girl up by seven thirty...so they could actually make it to school by eight. A slight smile crossed her face as she moved through the semi- crowded streets of Tokyo, the early morning rush to work and even some to school was on. Motorcycles weaved in and out between the crowded taxi's and Japan's version of septa.  
  
By seven ten she reached Usagi's house, much to her relief. Catching her breath a moment 'ere she knocked lightly upon the door. A fairly energetic lady with bluish hair, and a huge smile upon her face answered the door all the while tying the cleaning apron about her waist. Not the norm in society any more, but that was Usagi's mother and probably always would be. "Good morning Ami....hold on I'll get Usagi." Ami fairly shuddered when the blue haired lady turned about and her sweet voice moved to a scream up the stairs...waking up half the block thanks to the open door. "Usagi! Get up your friend's here!" A small giggle escaped her lips as a less then happy Usagi grumbled some type of response, one that Ami heard every day yet she never figured out what it meant exactly.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the bell for home room rung, causing a few stragglers to run into the senior class room. The whole place was abuzz with the news of recent bombings around the Philadelphia area, normally Ami never dreamed of listening in upon such conversations...but this one well interested her.  
  
"I mean...Mr.Bush...you know the old dude in charge is covering it up as bombings by terrorists and sending more troops to Iraq."  
  
"Yeah I heard it was some monster with laser beams for eyes!"  
  
"Sounds like someone has been reading too many comics, it was just some kid with a gun that caught a freaky dude dressed up as a monster probably."  
  
"Oh yeah cause terrorists run around in monster costumes destroying parks and museums."  
  
The response was cut off as the final late bell rang, one or two students jumping through the door as the bell rang, all slightly out of breath. Ami shook her head as she placed the conversation in the back of her head...something to check up on later.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
January 18th 2004 Yeager Residence 2:48 AM  
  
Dark green eyes flickered across the vast expanse of the city, the shimmering lights like tiny beacons in a harbor, set to draw the wandering eye and guide everyone about them to safety. If only it was so, maybe everything would be better. Though with how things were going the dim nights with the bright city lights were turning into more and more of a danger. Not only for himself, but for the civilians as well, the freakish devils that were sent to destroy the city, for what reason he could not fathom were becoming more frequent and more dangerous. His right hand absently moved down to the black magnum revolver that rested upon his hip, though much like his comrade's guns if he ever found them, it was a bit different from others just as the others were each different from each other. A blue cover was upon the handle of the gun, the symbol of Mercury stamped upon it in a slightly glowing gold. Whenever he was thinking, it always felt better to have his old friend by his side.  
  
"What's the matter Max? Feeling a bit down tonight?" The Huge Maine Coone ( i think that's how you spell it or it's just Coon...i dunno anyone that knows feel free to correct me. ) cat slowly pulled itself up onto the window's inside ledge and sat himself down upon the blanket that Max had dedicated to the window. As the cat loved to sit there. "Don't worry about it Apollo, just wondering why all of a sudden...this is all happening." The cat...seemed to chuckle if a cat was even able to do that, it's green eyes had something of a contented look upon them as it began to speak again. "You knew it would happen eventually...they finally got smart and gave up a direct attack on Tokyo, so since they knew that the protectors were teens, they had little chance of being able to come over to America. Which is why you needed to be awoken, I just hope you guys are up for it." Max shook his head slightly besumed over the huge cat that looked something like a mini- bobcat...or maybe just a smaller one. "Well things are going to be interesting that much is for certain."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Andrew's arcade 1/17/04 4:23PM  
  
Minako raised her hand over the crowd of people, for the most part, younger highschoolers at the video games and the ice cream booths occupied by high schoolers just trying to take a rest before Cram school or they had to face a night of homework. Next to her sat her newest boyfriend Todd, who had originally come from England as well, giving them both much in common. A spectacular smile crossed her face when she saw her friends start to move towards her. "Here they come, i'm so glad you'll finally get to meet them all." The once large booth was crowded a moment later as seven other bodies joined the two already there. It seemed that everyone had made it with their boyfriend well except Ami... Minako smile slightly towards Ami in a sympathetic way, they were once the last two single scouts though now Minako had left her as Sailor Bachlorete...as they used to joke. Pushing her slight feeling of regret for doing this to her friend she placed on another dazzling smile and motioned to the sandy haired young man decked out in kakhi everything. "This is my boyfriend Todd..er Todd this is everyone." Mina slowly pointed each couple out making introductions along the way.  
  
"That's Lita and her boyfriend Ken, then Raye and her er...boyfriend Chad, then there's Ami, finally we have the infamous couple of Usagi and Darien." She hade made sure not to introduce Ami last, she didn't want the girl feeling like a third wheel to the party of couples for the most part.  
  
The subject of the conversation soon changed to that of school in general or numerous side conversations that were going on between the group all the while Ami had begun to unpack her books, since it was all frivalous anyway to try to keep up with the conversations that were going around the table. At least studying, she'd be able to accomplish something anything that would make the couples before her go away...that's what the jealous side of her mind said. No not jealous envy, that's what she felt towards the other scouts. They had something she did not...love, something she had lost since Greg disappeared into the mists of phone calls forgotten and visits missed because of something one of them had planned at the last second. Shaking her head a bit she, started to pack her things up, all the while smiling towards her friends. "Well Todd, it's been nice meeting you but i really must be getting home, i have cram school tonight..." Minako shot her head up at Ami's mentioning of cram school...that was untrue, this night was there girl's night not cram school night. Looking at her forlone look though...she knew the reason. Lita's voice interupted thoughts. "come on Ames...You can stay for just a while longer!" "No sorry Lita, i really have to go...I'm going to be late."  
  
"Alright Ames...we'll see you later alright!" A chrous of good byes rang through the arcade as Ami, peacefully made her way out of their sight or at least till they couldn't see anymore. Minako shook her head a bit as she turned her head to the others. "So anyone else see those reports on the bombings in the US, apperantly another happened real early this morning. Though details haven't been released yet..." Lita slammed her fist down upon the table almost shaking in rage. "Those damn terrorist bastards...they're too scared to come out and show themselves, they can't even fight like a real man!" Conversation continued on, upooin possible motives and why it was just Philly being targeted for everything.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
January 17th 2004 Unknown location 6:04 PM  
  
She wasn't sure how long she had been running off from the arcade...or just why she was running. Maybe it was away from her problems, she didn't want to be alone that's all she knew. It had taken most of her energy to put that smile upon her face and hide behind her books pretend she didn't mind at eighteen years old she had never had a boyfriend. At some point she managed to stop long enough for her to calm herself down, at least soe she started to head back towards her own home.  
  
Wandering alone tonight  
  
Far from home  
  
Wishing to be alone  
  
Nothing seems right tonight  
  
Eventually though she found her way back to the general area she knew at least and began to follow street signs back towards her house. The Tokyo streets were getting tighter and packed with more people heading home from work and from cram school among numerous other after work activities.  
  
The streets are crowded  
  
Yet no one sees  
  
That small girl  
  
Lost in the crowd  
  
Another face...  
  
That's all you are  
  
So easily lost  
  
A jewel  
  
In the ever flowing sands  
  
Of endless minutes and hours  
  
So send up a flare  
  
To guide you home  
  
A place  
  
Where you'll still be alone  
  
She felt a hard elbow go into her side as she was pushed into a side street by the general mob, one of her arms gently moved to her side rubbing the hurt area, resting a moment as she watched the uncaring people flow by her in a constant stream. Once she spotted a gap in between the crowds, she quickly moved back into the flow. Heading towards her house for the most part, though she was subjected to move with the masses.  
  
A tiny rose  
  
Battered by the winds  
  
Of negative outlooks  
  
How do you surive  
  
When all you ever do  
  
Is look out for  
  
Those around you  
  
Wires snap  
  
Cables break  
  
While your world  
  
Crumbles around you  
  
Every minute  
  
Is spent...thinking of  
  
Those you care for  
  
Oh little rose  
  
One day you'll be free  
  
From all the pain  
  
Wait in line  
  
One day  
  
You'll be fine  
  
After what seemed to be hours, she finally made it back to her apartment, just as she had left it this morning, no sign her mother was home. Then again...as much as she loved her mother, her mother never was at the house. Always out late working or sleeping at her office at the Tokyo General Hospital incase she was needed. With a dejected sigh she slowly pulled herself away from the door and towards her bed. The light upon the answering machine blinking madly, from the messages, all left from Minako who wanted to make sure Ami was ok after running off as she had.  
  
****************  
  
January 18th 2004 Yeager Residence 6:16 AM  
  
The alarm was going off right next to his bed, and while he slowly turned away from it, pulling himself into a tighter ball. It just kept getting louder and louder.Still his attempts to make it go away became more desperate to the point of throwing his pillow over his head. Finally peace.the damn thing finally shut off, his sleepy mind briefly wondered why he had set it for such a horrid hour upon a Sunday. For him this was just another day for sleep and relaxation before university classes on Monday. A moment later a heavy weight dropped upon his stomach causing the air to rush out of him. In a flash he was up, trying to regain his breath and push away the heavy furry thing upon his stomach. When he looked down to the big furry thing, it turned out to be Apollo, sitting upon his lap with a Cheshire grin upon it's face, making it look rather human. "What do you want.it's Sunday.in the bloody morning.I don't want to be up before ten at least." The huge cat took on something of a hurt look as it picked itself up off his lap.making his way across the bed towards his normal window perch smiling the whole way there behind Max's back. "Yes.normally.but this is no normal day. Today we need to find the other Moon Guards. You must remember it's only you out there so far and soon you're not going to be enough. I don't believe Any of the other Guardians would want to be awakened just because you couldn't stop the negaforces on your own. All because you didn't want to find the others. Anyway you're the leader, so you need someone to lead. Come on let's go!" 


End file.
